Spirit Shaman (3.5e Class)
:This is a variant class written for the Tome series. You may be looking for the spirit shaman class that appears in Complete Divine. Spirit Shaman The Spirit Shaman is the team player of the natural world. They work with spirits great and small, the incorporeal spark of life within all things. From pacts and oaths, the shaman gains the camaraderie and power of these beings, allowing them to etch their will within the worlds of the living and the dead. As such, they are divine casters of a different bent than clerics and druids. While the cleric's powers come through faith and the druid's comes through communion, the shaman is more pragmatic, gaining their powers from whatever is nearby. Making a Spirit Shaman Abilities: Summary::A Spirit Shaman is meant for one thing: charming spirits. For this, the most important aspects are Wisdom and Charisma: Wisdom to understand what the spirits are going on about and Charisma to convince those spirits to crush things for you. Races: Races which are surrounded by the spiritual and natural world often have spirit shamans. Mechanical beings not so much. Alignment: Spirits come in all sorts of allegiances and alignments, and those who talk them into giving favors are likewise all over the place. Starting Gold: 3d8×10 gp (140 gp). Starting Age: As rogue Class Features All of the following are class features of the Spirit Shaman. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Spirit shamans are proficient with Club, dagger, dart, hand axe, javelin, longspear, quarterstaff, shortspear, spear, sling, shortbow, and throwing axe . They are proficient with light armor, and shields. : The spirit shaman casts divine spells. Once between times that the sun sets, a spirit shaman may commune with the spirit world for hour. During this communion, the Spirit Shaman regains their spell slots and may select 4 spells from the Spirit Shaman list of each level she can cast spells from. These spells may be cast spontaneously by the Spirit Shaman. Applying metamagic never takes any extra time. The Spirit Shaman's save DCs are Charisma based, and their bonus spells are Wisdom based. The spirit shaman list consists of the following spells: 0—''alarm, ''cure minor wounds, dancing lights, darkness, detect magic, detect poison, fleeting flameDragon Magazine #326, light, prestidigitation 1st—''animate fire''Complete Arcane, charm person, cure light wounds, disguise self, endure elements, entangle, make manifestSpell Compendium, pass without trace, protection from chaos, protection from law, sleep, summon spirits I 2nd—''blink, ''control plants, detect thoughts, ethereal jaunt, glitterdust, hideous laughter, invisibility, see invisibility, stone tell, summon spirits II, tree stride, warp wood, wood shape 3rd—''animate objects, ''animate plants, clairvoyance, consecrate, deep slumber, desecrate, etherealness, greater invisibility, magic circle against chaos, law, plant growth, remove disease, summon spirits III, transport via plants 4th—''baleful polymorph, ''charm monster, cloak of the sea, command plants, dimension door, dimensional anchor, feeblemind, ghostform, illusory feast, neutralize poison, reincarnate, scrying, stone shape, summon spirits IV, true seeing 5th—''break enchantment, ''circle of death, find the path, magic jar, move earth, sirine's grace, plane shift, regenerate, repel wood, summon spirits V, wall of thorns 6th—''hallow, ''heal, insanity, irresistible dance, mass drown, nightmare, summon spirits VI, unhallow, 7th—''dimensional lock, ''finger of death, foresight, greater plane shift, planar bubble, solipsism, summon spirits VII 8th—''fimbulwinter''It's Cold Outside, frostfell, maddening whispers, mass charm monster, maze, summon spirits VIII, true reincarnateMasters of the Wild 9th—''mass heal, ''mind blank, programmed amnesia, reality maelstrom, reaving dispelPlayer's Guide to Faerun, soul bind, summon spirits IX, trap the soul, weird : The Spirit Shaman has a spirit guide, some kind of freaky critter that guides them from the Ethereal plane. The spirit guide has the form of a monster with a CR equal to the spirit shaman's level, but always has an Intelligence equal to the spirit shaman's Wisdom and has the same alignment as they do. The spirit guide exists only on the ethereal plane, but the spirit shaman can see and hear it as if it were on the same plane as they are. The spirit guide takes a new form every time the spirit shaman changes level, chosen by the DM. (Su): A Spirit Shaman knows when there are incorporeal creatures, astral creatures, ethereal creatures, or fey within 60 feet of themselves. One of these creatures that has remained within 60' of the spirit shaman for a second round has their five foot square known by the spirit shaman. A spirit shaman knows roughly how many hit dice such a creature has if they stay within 60 feet for a third consecutive round. (Ex): A spirit shaman gains a +4 bonus on saves against the spell like abilities of Fey. (Su): At 2nd level, a spirit shaman hulks out whenever they are on the ethereal plane. Add their Charisma bonus (if any) to their Strength, their Wisdom bonus (if any) to their Constitution, and their Intelligence bonus (if any) to their Dexterity. The spirit shaman also has a Deflection bonus to AC equal to their Wisdom modifier while they are on the Ethereal Plane. (Su): At 2nd level, a spirit shaman can move through natural surroundings unimpeded. The spirit shaman treats difficult terrain caused by vegetation as if it was not difficult terrain. (Su): A spirit shaman of 3rd level sees invisible, astral, and ethereal things within 60 feet of themselves. (Ex): A spirit shaman can listen and speak directly to the spirit in all living things. Also they have a really expansive idea of what constitutes a living thing. At 3rd level, a spirit shaman can speak with any living creature that has a language. At 5th level, they can speak with any living creature as if they had a language and a language in common with the spirit shaman at that. At 7th level, they can speak with plants. At 9th level, they can speak with magic items and constructs. At 11th level, they can speak with earth and stone. At 13th level they can speak with the air itself, which coincidentally allows them to mimic message or whispering wind whenever they want. Note that as described in speak with plants and stone tell, that inanimate objects can be kind of uninteresting conversationalists. (Sp): At 4th level, a spirit shaman may cast remove curse as a spell like ability a number of times per day equal to their Wisdom modifier. Caster level is their character level. (Sp): At 6th level, a spirit shaman may cast break enchantment as a spell like ability a number of times per day equal to their Wisdom modifier. Caster level is their character level. (Su): An 8th level Spirit Shaman may open up a gateway between the ethereal plane and the physical world. The gate stays open as long as the spirit shaman concentrates. For every five feet wide the shaman makes the portal, they suffer 2 points of damage for every round they hold it open. (Su): A spirit shaman of 9th level or more can see what's inside any pocket dimensions whose egress is within 60 feet of themselves. The place the pocket dimension connects with the rest of reality is obvious (to the spirit shaman). At 13th level, the range extends to 120 feet. (Su): At 10th level, a spirit shaman can ask questions of the spirit world that will actually be answered. This is like contact other plane, but there is no chance of going insane. The shaman may ask a number of questions per day equal to their Wisdom modifier. (Su): At 10th level, the spirit shaman can draw things into the material world from coterminous planes. (Su): A spirit shaman of 12th level or more can have any number of things they are aware of pushed into the material plane from extradimensional spaces as a standard action. (Su): With a standard action, a 14th level spirit shaman can automatically dispel an effect or suppress an item within medium range. (Ex): A 15th level spirit shaman lives forever and never suffers any penalties for old age, nor loses any XP for being reincarnated. Also, their type changes to Fey. (Ex): At 16th level, the spirit shaman can be in the ethereal plane and whatever other plane at the same time. They count as being on the ethereal plane or their coterminous plane both. Which means that they do get the benefits of strength of spirits while picking up physical objects. Woo-hoo. (Su): At 17th level, a spirit shaman can fill up the ethereal realm with stuff just by thinking about it. Five minutes meditating mimics a true creation. (Su): An 18th level spirit shaman can send any target within medium range to any plane of existence they choose with a standard action. The victim may make a Will save against a DC of 10 + ½ Level + Charisma Modifier to avoid being transported. If the victim is transported, the spirit shaman may additionally dimensional anchor them to their destination plane for 24 hours. (Ex): At 19th level, a spirit shaman can perceive everything within medium range of themselves, even if that thing might be invisible or on a coterminous plane, or in an extradimensional space. Just because something can be perceived does not mean it is noticed, and stealth and perception checks still apply (although distance and visibility modifiers do not). : At 20th level, the Spirit Shaman wins D&D. New Spells The Summon Spirits line of spells are similar to the Summon Monster spells, except that they each have a duration of 10 minutes (regardless of level) and summon the following creatures: *Grig *Bogun *Myconid Worker *Small Elemental *Nixie *Petal *Allip *Dusk Beast *Medium Elemental *Dryad *Energon *Large Elemental *Wraith *Oread *Nymph *Spectre *Huge Elemental *Umbral Banyan *Kelp Angler *Greater Elemental *Cauchemar *Spirit of the Air *Dao *Living Holocaust *Elder Elemental *Elemental Monolith *Aoa Sphere *Omnielemental References ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Tome Category:Class Category:Base Class